thirdepochfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
Ships Classes Third Epoch supports 13 general classes of ships, ranging from the smallest Class-L Shuttles to the massive Class-Z Epics. Each super-species in the game has their equivalent of each of these ship classes, and their distinct design philosophies give them each their own tactical characteristics. Although the bigger class ships are generally more heavily armored and support more sizable firepower, they’re not always the best ships for the job. Every type of ship has its own pros and cons, and being successful in encounters is a matter of deploying the right type. The following chart provides an overview of the 13 general classes. Ship Types Shuttle (L Class) - Basic ship with minimal capabilities, usually deployed if main ship is disabled or destroyed. Used to shuttle between planets in local star system. Hauler (G Class) - Compact inexpensive utility vessel, with single weapon bay and capability of jumping between neighboring star systems. Scout (F Class) - Power efficient, long jump distance allows travel between star-clusters, but lightly armored and small cargo capacity. Stealth (X Class) - Similar capabilities as Scout class, but with discovered alien “stealth” technology grafted to its systems, e.g. cloaking, piggybacking, extra long range targeting, etc. Given that this technology has not been reproducible, only a limited number of these ships have been built. Cutlass (V Class) - Nimble, maneuverable, excellent tactical capabilities. Fast cargo carrier with great capacity for its size. Limited to star system distance jumps. Freighter (D Class) - Freighters exchange some of their weapon bays for large multiple cargo bays. Their drives allow starcluster distance jumps, and although less heavily armed, freighters are considered a lowthreat vessel with modifiers that reduce the chance of hostile encounters during flight. Destroyer (R Class) - Smallest “battle” class. It trades jump distance for durability and combat prowess. With a faster system repair rate than Battlecruisers though, it has some advantages over its larger sibling. Explorer (E Class) - Explorers are the smallest galaxydistance ships, with exceptionally long jump drives for their size. Usually used for investigating cosmic anomalies, they contain special shielding and systems that reduce their damage to cosmic forces. Mining (U Class) - Designed for long jumps into the deep mining zones, this class has redundant power supplies. Though slow, the hulls contain modifiers that allow it to absorb and deflect damage. Batlecruiser (A Class) - Battlecruisers comprise the largest portion of most battle armadas. Generally heavily armed and armored, they can deal and sustain significant damage. They can make galaxy-distance jumps, but are slow when maneuvering, though not as clumsy as the bigger classes. Executor - (Q Class) - Executive-class battleship, similar in capability to Battlecruisers, but usually deployed when high dignitaries are involved. The main advantage of the Executor class is its ability to command the most drones out of any other class. Posedion (O Class) - The Poseidon may be big, but it’s not a “battle” class ship. Designed for scientific study and neutralization of epic-scale cosmic anomalies, they are usually deployed when a flagship is needed to command complex scenarios such as research, search-and-rescue, extraction, and containment. All scientific “weapons” gain modifiers. Epic (Z Class) - Massive firepower and practically invulnerable with its ability to sustain seemingly endless damage, but its enormous size makes the Epic class clumsy during maneuvering to the point of being practically stationery with a poor 1 km maneuvering range. Category:Ship Attributes